Un coeur,un bandicoot,un démon
by Mephistapheles
Summary: Lorsque le coeur de Crash Bandicoot est a nouveau mutiler La force, l’incarnation mêmes du mal, peut t-il l'aider? Peut-être...Mais pourquoi? Et a quel prix?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mephistopheles

Genre : mélange de genre?

Ratings : M, pour viol incestueux, entre autre…

Disclamers : Les personnage de la série Crash Bandicoot ne sont pas (encore) a moi (Heureusement pour eux…) Mais tout les autres sont a moi, a moi !

Sauf eux, ils sont dans le domaine public :

Sub-niggurath, le bouc noir des forets aux dix mille chevreaux

Nyarlathotep et ses milles formes

_**Prologue**_

Il y a 6 semaines

Rouler en boule sous ces couettes Crash Bandicoot n'arrivait, pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, pas a trouver le sommeille. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en silence. Pénétra dans la pièce un être vêtus d'un long manteau noir dont le capuchon relevé masquait le visage. Il s'approcha du lit de Crash a pas de loup. Il s'assit au bord du lit de Crash, ce dernier se tétanisa et fit semblant de dormir. L'être l'embrassa, passa ses mains sous ces couvertures et commença à caresser le corps du bandicoot avec sensualité, s'attardant sur ses zones érogènes

-Bonsoir…mon frère…

Lui sursura t-elle a l'oreille…Le bandicoot reconnut cette voie, c'était celle de sa sœur. Les ongles de la jeune fille taillères cinq entaille sur la verge de son frère.

-Coco ! Arête…

Elle eu un petit rire sadique et remonta le long du ventre de Crash en plantant encore plus profondément ses ongles

-Laisse toi faire…on va jouer a un petit jeux très, elle insista longuement sur le mot, amusant.

Sa voie était un mélange de sensualité bestiale et de sadisme. Le bandicoot sentit quelque chose de fin le pénétrer, il émit un gémissement de douleur, une deuxième chose se joignit a la première…Les doigts appliquere un mouvement de vas-et-viens, le bandicoot se mit a sangloter.

La jeune fille plaça une de ces griffes sur la gorge de Crash et mima un geste de tranchage

-Hurle et…

Ces ongles, anormalement long et tranchant, qui se promenaient sur et à l'intérieur de son corps le faisaient souffrir. Du sang se mit a ruisseler le long de ses cuisse…A un moment la douleur fut t-elle que par sauvegarde de son mental son esprit fut apes dans les ténèbres…

Il se réveilla quelque heure plus tard, ses draps étaient tachés de sang et d'un liquide qu'il n'arriva pas a identifié. En titubant il se traîna jusque dans sa salle de bain situer juste en face de sa chambre. En gémissant pitoyablement il prit appuie sur le lavabo. Il voulue se rafraîchir. Apres une dizaine de tentative infructueuses pour tourner ce fichu robinet il renonça. Il releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir, et ce fut a la vue de son visage barder de trace de griffes que ces plus horrible souvenirs refire surface : Son rejet par ses pairs lorsque Cortex ne s'était pas encore débarrasser de lui. Tawna, la seule qui ne le rejetait pas, qui l'avait quitté pour Pinstripe...Alors que ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer lorsque il avait traverser tout l'archipel Wumpa pour la sauver des griffes de Cortex. Puis maintenant sa sœur, la seule personne qui, le pensait t-il, ne lui ferait jamais de mal, venait d'abuser de lui. et de lui voler sa virginité. Les multiples blessure que son cœur avait reçu depuis sa création et qui n'avait jamais entièrement cicatriser se réouvrire plus douloureuse que jamais.

Ce fut trop pour le pauvre petit être, il agrippa le lavabo et recracha ses tripes comme jamais il ne l'avait fait…Une fois ça crise terminer Crash se sentit encore plus mal, il se sentait sale, il avait honte, il se trouvait dégoûtant. Il tomba sur le sol et se mit a frapper du poing sur le sol daller, il était ignoble, à cet instant il ne voulait plus qu'une chose se faire mal extérieurement pour oublier cette douleur intérieur. Laissant son regard dériver dans la pièce il vit l'objet de sa délivrance, il prit sa brosse à dent, la regarda d'un regard malsain, et l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans le fond de sa gorge.

L'effet fut immédiat son estomac se tordit de douleur et avec une vitesse affolante, il recracha les quelques débris de nourritures qui avaient survécus à son attaque précédente. Ce manège dura quelques minutes entre les coups de brosses à dent dans son gosier, et les vomissements répétitifs. Puis épuiser par ce traitement et par son « jeux » il se laissa choir sur le sol et commença a pleurer, les larmes salées ruisselait sur son visage pour venir s'échouer sur le sol, et plus il pensait a tout ce qu'il avait subit, plus les larmes se faisaient abondantes. Et ce fut sur de ces horribles penser qu'il s'endormit, le corps et l'âme meurtrie pour toujours.

A ce moment, par quelque raison inconnue les ténèbres se fire maîtresse de la pièce, recouvrant Crash de leur voile mortuaire. Au plafond s'ouvrit alors une chose monstrueuse…un brûlant œil triple poser en forme de triangle aux angle arrondis. Il fixa Crash tel un prédateur fixant sa proie…

Il y a 2 semaines

Dans l'espace froid et sombre une petite soucoupe volante voltige à travers les astéroïdes. A son bord un alien vert semblable a une fourmi. Il déguste du pop-corn, sans les mains seulement avec sa bouche allonger. Ses six pieds reposant sur les coussins disposer par terre. Tout va bien pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'un immense vaisseau violet vienne lui couper la route. Il était tellement grand que « la main invisible », le vaisseau du générale grievious dans star wars, aurait parut grand comme un module de sauvetage. N.Oxyde fit une manœuvre d'esquive, digne d'Anakin Skywalker, pour ne pas se manger le vaisseau. Il passa au dessus et aperçu par une sorte de verrière au verre jaunit, une grande salle jaune, ou plusieurs fauteuil de contrôle était installer.

L'un se trouvait plus haut que les autre et dessus se trouvait une personne habillée d'un long manteau noir dont le capuchon remonter lui cacher le visage. Il avait croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, et avait fait de mêmes avec ses jambes qu'ils remuer avec nervosité.

Il regardait un écrans holographique ou un squelette de trois pieds de haut (91cm.44). Traçait un symbole sur le sol avec sa faux de deux mètres. Autour de lui se trouvait ce qui semblait être une caverne de glace. Son symboles finit il souleva sa faux la fit tournoyer trois fois au dessus de lui et frappas le centre du pentacle inversé ailée puis il disparut dans un halo bleuter.

L'homme en manteau pressa sur un bouton situer sur l'accoudoir droit et l'écrans disparut. L'halo brilla de nouveaux dans le cockpit ce qui aveugla N.oxyde et l'homme en noir. Le squelette s'avança vers ce dernier et mit un genoux a terre. L'extraterrestre pressa un bouton de son tableau de bord. Ce qui ouvrit une trappe sous son vaisseau d'où sortit une oreille de grande taille qui se colla à la verrière. Cela lui permis d'entendre ce que racontait les deux personne

-Alors Greg ? Comment ton… petit travail c'est t'il déroulait ?

Interrogea l'homme en manteaux

-Parfaitement, j'ai trouvé ce que vous vouliez… Bon c'est vrai j'ai été coursé par des ours, j'ai faillit me noyer dans des eaux glacé et pris le risque de resté piégé dans l'éboulement d'une vielle caverne. Mais bon, vous saver aussi bien que moi que la mort ne peut mourir…Manquerait plus que ça tient !

Il lui tendit un objet empaqueté dans un tissu noir que l'homme assis se dépêcha de prendre puis de déposer à ses coté.

-Excellent, avec celui si le conte est bon. Encore une chose ne te monte pas la tête Greg…n'oublie pas que n'est pas mort ce qui a jamais dort. Et qu'au long des siècles peut mourir même la mort…

La mort haussa les épaules et lui répondit

-Dites moi cela autant que vous le voulez…Mais sacher que pour me foutre la trouille c'est râpé. Je ne laisserais pas les stupide vers vieux de 5000 ans d'un poète arabe fou me terroriser.

-Je ne fais que te mettre en garde ! Il serait dommage pour les Dragons D'or de perdre un allié comme toi…Tu es si utile pour, par exemple, nous débarrasser des indésirable étranger. Comme tu vas le démontrer des a présent.

Il leva son index droit en l'air

-O.K

Dit Greg avant de disparaître a nouveau dans un flash bleu

-Ce nabot… c'est la mort ?

Dit Oxyde d'un air déconfit.

-Je suis peut-être petit mais avoue que je fais bien mon boulot !

Ce fut la dernière chose, en plus d'un rire sadique, que l'extraterrestre entendu avant qu'il ne sente un objet glacé lui pénétrer le corps et en sortir quelque chose…Mais sans pour autant lui déchiré les chairs...

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil l'homme en noir pressa encore un bouton et l'écran où il avait précédament visionné les agissements du faucheur se ralluma. Il affichait cette fois l'image d'un bandicoot anthropomorphe. Il était de taille moyenne et se tenait a moitié courbé. Sa fourrure était uniformément orange, a l'exception d'une bande blanche qui lui partait du bas ventre, qui s'agrandissait au niveaux du poitrail et qui lui remonté jusque a la mâchoire inférieure. La mâchoire supérieure était allongée, s'affinant au fur et a mesure, et se finissait par un petit museau noir la surmontant. Sur ces bras et son corps étaient attaché des bandages ensanglantés.

L'habituel flash bleu annonçant l'arriver de la mort illumina la pièce, l'homme se protégea les yeux avec sa main. La faux du faucheur était posée dans le carquois prévu à cet effet qui été accroché à son dos; il portait dans ses mains un paquet de pop-corn a moitié plein.

-C'est lui Crash ?

Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt le bandicoot.

-Oui…c'est lui que je dois aider…cela nous servira a tous. Mais pour cela je dois gagner sa confiance…

Le regard de Gregg alla de l'écran a son supérieur et inversement. Il prit une bouché de pop-corn et dit entre deux mâchonnements

-Vous étés sur qu'il vous fera confiance ? Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect maître, mais avec la dégaine que vous avez la confiance n'est pas un sentiment que l'ont ressent facilement…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Crash est naïf, il me fera confiance !

L'homme se leva, tendit son bras droit l'index tendu est dit

-Nous partons vers notre futur…

Le vaisseau spatial fut secoué de tremblement et disparut dans un flash rouge. La soucoupe D'Oxyde n'ayant plus de support tomba dans le vide intersidéral…


	2. Chapitre 1: La mise en garde

Auteur : Mephistopheles

Genre : mélange de genre?

Ratings : M, pour viol incestueux, entre autre…

Disclamers : Les personnage de la série Crash Bandicoot ne sont pas (encore) a moi (Heureusement pour eux…) Mais tout les autres sont a moi, a moi !

Sauf eux, ils sont dans le domaine public :

Sub-niggurath, le bouc noir des forets aux dix mille chevreaux

Nyarlathotep et ses milles formes.

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**La mise en garde…**_

samedi 5 janvier 2008

Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps mais le Docteur Néo Cortex ne dormait toujours pas. En fait il avait dormis, mais seulement quelques heures. Il avait été réveiller aux alentour de vingt-trois heures et demis par ce qui il avait qualifier de battement d'aile géante. Mais peut-être avait t-il rêvait. Car à part un ange aucune chose sur terre n'aurait pus produire un son d'une telle ampleur.

Le était un homme de petite taille, seule quelque misérable centimètre le séparait de la mort, sur son énorme tête presque chauve, seulement quelque cheveux resté sur les coté et une touffe au sommet. Un N majuscule noir était tatoué sur son large crâne. Lorsque sa nièce Nina, une jeune gothique adoratrice de la gent animale, qui avait été réveillé elle aussi par des bruits étrange, lui avait demander ce qu'ils fesait debout il lui avait répondu que son sens du devoir l'empêchez de dormir sans finir ses recherche sur une improbable existence des anciens dieux que l'écrivain H.P Lovecraft dépeignait dans « Les mythes de cthulhu ». Il lui avait raconté ce mensonge pour ne pas l'apeuré d'avantage avec l'étrange bruit qui les avaient sortit de leur sommeil. Apres l'avoir raccompagné dans sa chambre, puis bordé et embrassé, non sans ronchignement de Nina se plaignant qu'elle était tros grande pour ça, il reprit place devant son bureaux en chêne sur lequel reposait son PC.

A deux heures du matin des bruits de botte retentit un bref instant dans le couloir de pierre adjacent à sa chambre. Cela ne fit que lui faire relever le nez de son écran quelque seconde avant qu'ils ne replonge dans les origines des structure cyclopéenne de la cité de R'lyeh. Le son sec des pas ce fit re-entendre et cette fois le responsable du son frappa a la porte avec beaucoup d'impatience. Cortex se leva de son fauteuil de cuir noir, resserra sa robe de chambre pourpre, enleva ses lunettes et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à son inopportun visiteur dont les coups avaient redoublé d'intensité.

En ouvrant la porte Cortex se demanda qui pouvait biens le déranger a cette heure, derrière la porte il y avait…le néant, il regarda a droite puis a gauche mais il ne vit que les ténèbres

-Très amusant messieurs, cinq ans d'age mental a vous tous! Et sans conter Tyni, c'est vous dire…

Hurla le savant en claquant la porte, il retourna s'asseoir en maudissant ses créations anthropomorphiques. Une lettre coincée sous son fax attira son attention. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant comment ce courrier avait pus arriver la. Puis il la prit en en arrachant au passage le quart supérieur gauche.

_**Nous sommes présent de partout.**_

_**A chaque tournant de votre vie nous vous guettons.**_

_**C'est par la peur et le mal que mon règne se repant.**_

_**Ne vous confrontez pas a des force vous dépassant tenez pas tête à la force et à ses émissaires…**_

_**La force est venu pour sauver celui que vous haisser…**_

_**Laisser la agir à sa guise ou vous et ce qui vous serve en subiront les conséquences…**_

_**Elle est ici avec vous … **_

_**La force…**_

_**Elle est la quintessence du mal…**_

_**Ne la sous estimez pas…**_

_**C'est par la peur et le mal que mon règne se repent.**_

_**A chaque tournant de votre vie nous vous guettons.**_

_**Nous sommes présent de partout.**_

-Je n'ai jamais lu un truc aussi stupide. Je me demande qui a écrit ça?

Marmonna Cortex en froissant la feuille et en la jetant par terre

-Qui ? Moi…peut-être !

Dit une voie virile et sensuelle dans laquelle ont pouvait dénoter une certaine touche de froideur ; le scientifique se leva d'un bon de son fauteuil et regarda autour de lui en paniquant. Il dégaina le pistolet laser qu'il conservait dans sa poche et visa au hasard sans tiré.

-Une Arme de poing ? Une arme peu admirable…

Reprit la voie en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant

-Qui parle ? Montrez- vous !

Eructa Cortex en serrant les dents de colère

-Me montrer ?

Une sorte de flaque noire apparu sur le sol et deux fines langues de ténèbre en sortirent, s'entrecroisèrent, redescendirent et ouvrirent une ouverture noire dans un « flourf », de l'ouverture emerga l'homme en noir, les bras croisé dans le dos, flottant a quelque centimètre du sol a l'aide d'une paire d'aile d'ange de couleur noire.

-D'accord!

Cortex eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le démon, et pointa son armes vers lui

-Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez vous ?

Dit t-il en tentant maladroitement de cacher la peur que l'être lui inspirait. Ce dernier fut secouer d'un rire nerveux et en tendant son index vers lui il lui dit

-Je suis…quelqu'un d'autre que la personne que vous voyer !

Le savant leva un sourcil interrogateur. L'être haussa les épaules et soupira

-Laisser tomber…

Il empoigna le nain par le col et le souleva de terre, la terreur apparue dans les noirs yeux du scientifique.

- Les présentations étant faite,si je puis dire…, je vais vous dire ce que je veux…

Les yeux du démon rougirent sous son capuchon,

-Comme je vous l'ai écrit, je veux sauver celui que vous haïssez. Pourquoi ? Ca ne vous regarde pas. Rester donc loin de lui tant que je serai la. Ce serait vraiment embêtant de voir mes futurs effort réduit a néant…

-Vo…vous par…parler de ce stupide Ban…bandicoot ?

Le démon lui infligea une gifle magistrale

-Ne traiter plus ce pauvre Crash de stupide devant moi, et respectez mes dires où sinon…

La pièce fut plongée dans un noir d'encre, comme la salle de bains de Crash six semaines auparavant. Sous le capuchon s'ouvrit le monstrueux œil unique aux trois lobes. Le scientifique hurla de terreur, il senti son esprit se briser sous le regard brûlant de l'œil. Devant ses yeux des images d'une monstruosité indéfinissable défiler a toute vitesse. Il supplia que cela s'arrête, les images devinrent alors encore plus monstrueuses et ces cris redoublèrent d'intensités. Impassiblement l'œil le regarder, toujours plus brûlant. A un moment l'horreur fut-elle que le scientifique s'évanoui. La main mais en était-ce vraiment une ? de la chose le relâcha. Il s'écroula sur le sol comme un poupée de chiffon. L'œil triple se referma, et à mesure que son unique paupière se baisser les ténèbres se dispersaient, relevant à la lumière artificielle de l'ampoule le corps recroquevillé et parcouru de convulsion du 


End file.
